El sueño del Abismo
by demigoody
Summary: -De la muerte se levantaran- - Las aguas turbias se volverán- - cuatro irán tres volverán- -al sueño inquieto deben dejar atrás - - para de esta manera a las almas apaciguar- Después de unos minutos Rachel volvo en si. -rachel querida ¿crees que ya comenzó la profecía que acabas de decir?- pregunto Quiron . - No lo creo...lo se -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo ni Percy Jackson y los Héroes del Olimpo me pertenecen si así fuera me hubiera ahorrado muchas muertes…En fin los personajes que no reconozcan si son mios y gracias por leer.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- **

**CAP 1:**

6:30 Sonó mi alarma la apague y volví a dormir, claro no duro mucho ya que mi madre entro.

-Allison arriba- me zangoloteo y gruñí un poco.- Alli arriba hoy es un día importante.

- Déjame veinte minutos mas- implore cubriendo mi rostro con la sabana.

- nada arriba- dijo quitándome la sabana- Hoy es tu escuelaversario ya tienes 2 meses sin ser expulsada- anunció feliz.

- haber cuanto dura- murmure entre dientes levantándome para irme a cambiar.

Monique Dilaurentis, mi mama era ese tipo de personas positivas y soñadoras sin mencionar pacientes a mis 15 años me habían expulsado de mas escuelas de las que soy capaz de contar, la mayoría de los psicólogos lo atribuyen a mi necesidad de una figura paterna, esas no son mas que patrañas yo no necesito a un padre, menos a un farmacéutico magnate de las pastillas para dormir, quiero decir el se largo ¿no? ¿Por qué habría de necesitarlo yo?

-¡Allison, tu desayuno!- escuche a mi madre gritar y sostuve mi cabello con una banda.

- ¡ya voy mama!- grite de regreso saliendo de mi habitación para dirigirme al comedor y sentarme frente a mi avena.

- ¿prometes hacer lo mejor que puedas?- pregunto ella sentándose frente a mi yo solo la mire- sin presiones linda, pero si te fijas es tu mejor record.

- ¿Por qué no se el nombre de mi padre?- pregunte de regreso ella solo me lanzo la mirada de "ya hablamos de esto Alli"- okay prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda- rolé los ojos sonriendo.

- bueno pues ya vamos mal porque faltan cuatro para las siete- se levanto con sus llaves para yo irme corriendo detrás de ella.

Llegue 15 minutos tarde a mi clase de historia y esperaba encontrarme con el rechoncho señor Colton pero en su lugar me encontré a una mujer excesivamente alta con cara de reptil.

-¿sse podrá ssssaber porque llega hasssta ahora ssseñorita?- pregunto la mujer en un siseo.

-¿ess nessessario pronunssiar assi?- imite su odioso siseo.

- pero claro usssted debe ser la ssseñorita dilaurentisss- dijo como si hubiera adivinado de quien se trataba- el professsor Colton me pidió que tuviera exsssessiva passienssia con ussted, no repetiré mi nombre assi que ssi desssea ssaberlo tendrá que leerlo.- concluyo con una sonrisita, la vieja esta sabia sobre mi dislexia.

- vallase al diablo- espete para sentarme en mi lugar delante de un chico incluso mas rarito que yo, Groler, Grosteb no recuerdo su nombre.

La clase transcurrió sin mi en ella bueno al menos mentalmente hasta que termino me dispuse a salir pero la maldita bruja me detuvo.

-Ssseñorita ya que ssse mosstró tan reacia a leer mi nombre de la pizarra, no ssse podrá ir de aquí hasssta que me diga mi nombre correcto- yo crují mis dientes.

Pose mi vista en la pizarra y pude ver su nombre claramente- Quimera- dije en voz baja

-¿como?-pregunto.

- Qui-me-ra- dije separando las silabas de mala gana- como un mounstruo de la antigua Grecia- sonreí cínicamente para darme la vuelta y de repente escuche un sonido que solo había escuchado en películas, el sonido de espadas desenvainando.

Cuando me voltee mi horrible maestra substituta desapareció por algo bastante similar a la verdadera Quimera solo que esa contaba con unas largas espadas que soltaban cierto liquido verde y no se que me decía que era venenoso ahogue un grito para dar pasos hacia atrás enfrentado a la horrible cosa.

- lo ssabia esse olor a ssátiro no era por nada- dijo la cosa acercándose mis ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas- tienes una essenssia fuerte ssemidiosssa no entiendo como no hasss sssido reclamada.

- ¿Cómo me llamo? Espera ¿dices que apesto?- dije mas para mi que para la horrible cosa.

- ssssilenssio ssemidiosssa- volvió a llamarme así.

- ¡hey si es algún tipo de broma, ya no es graciosa!- dije nerviosamente cuando me tope con la pared y al parecer Quimera se seguía acercando.

De un momento a otro una rubia, un pelinegro y una cabra entraron corriendo ¿cabra? Lo que sea que hayan puesto en mi bebida estaba dando muy buen efecto, era eso o estoy teniendo una pesadilla.

-¿ssemidiosses? Mass banquete pero de momento dejare a essta ablandando mientras me encargo de usstedess- dijo y de repente sentí un corte en mi abdomen que me logro doblegar de dolor.

Solo vi como espadas, humanos y otros seres se movían de un lado al otro el ardor en mi abdomen estaba matándome comencé a ver todo borroso para después no ver nada.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

¿Qué tal? Espero sus reviews, follows etc… ¿ya saben de quien es hija? ¿Quienes son quienes la salvaron? ¿Se morirá? Cualquier pregunta o comentario adelante solo no sean muy groseros que lloro J


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo ni Percy Jackson y los Héroes del Olimpo me pertenecen si así fuera me hubiera ahorrado muchas muertes…En fin los personajes que no reconozcan si son mios y gracias por leer.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**CAP 2:**

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un lugar que nunca había visto en mi vida deje que mis pupilas se adaptarán a la luz para ver a un hombre pasado de sus treintas sentado en una silla de ruedas junto a mí.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunte con un poco de dolor.

- debe dolerte, ten te ayudara- el desconocido me tendió un plato un vaso con muy poco líquido y un plato con algo extraño en el sin mencionar la proporción diminuta.

- No acepto comida, ni bebidas de extraños – declare mirándolo desconfiada- y menos si los extraños me secuestran.

El hombre sonrió divertido tal vez- soy Quirón, y no te secuestramos te trajimos aquí por tu seguridad, anda come y bebe te ayudara- repitió el hombre que ahora se es Quirón

Hice lo que me pidió y sentí un hormigueo en la lengua y garganta

-¿Qué hago aquí?-

-¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que la mitología griega es real?- pregunto el yo solo lo vi consternada.

-que esta usted borracho-conteste.

Yo no era de aquellas que van por la vida anunciando el fin de los días o que los dioses descargaran su ira sobre nosotros o cosas similares a diferencia de mi madre que siempre esta contándome las "asombrosas" historias de los griegos antiguos, sus hijos, y cualquier cosa relacionada con esos cuentos.

El hombre soltó un suspiro- Tengo entendido que Quimera te ataco ¿crees que era la misma quimera de las leyendas?- pregunto viéndome directamente yo solo desvié la mirada- me lo imaginaba, entonces si los monstruos griegos son reales ¿porque lo demás no ha de ser real?

-Tiene un punto señor Quirón ¿pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo?- hice una mueca, de un momento a otro volteé a verlo de nuevo y el hombre en silla de ruedas se fue para dar paso a un ¿centauro?- ¿que rayos? ¿Se supone que usted es…? ¿Que?

- Si soy Quirón el mentor de los héroes – admitió.

- okay…pero repito ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- pregunte en shock.

- Veras Allison, los civilización occidental se va recorriendo con el paso de los siglos, actualmente el monte olimpo se encuentra en New York…

- ¿como nadie lo ve?-interrumpí.

- la niebla es como el escudo de nuestro mundo hace que los mortales interpreten todo a su manera –explico- te decía ahora el Olimpo esta asentado en el piso mas alto del Empire State y los dioses como en las leyendas antiguas de vez en cuanto se divierten con los mortales y tienen hijos, estos hijos los denominamos semidioses o mas coloquialmente Mestizos.

-entonces…-le di pauta para que continuara.

- Los mestizos tienen una esencia diferente a los mortales, esto atrae a los monstruos, por lo cual este lugar es para entrenarlos y protegerlos de los peligros- concluyo.

- ¿y yo donde entro?- volví a preguntar.

- Allison eres una semidiosa-anuncio para helarme la sangre.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Quirón salió después de su anuncio para dar paso a la rubia y al moreno que vi en mi salón de clases.

- saludo alegremente la chica rubia tomada de la mano del moreno- soy Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea.

- Hola soy Allison Dilaurentis hija de quien sabe quien-me presente de igual forma.

- yo soy Percy, hijo de Poseidón- dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece todo?-me pregunto annabeth.

- perturbador- admití- además ¿tengo que quedarme aquí?

- bueno eso depende del peligro que corras –explico Percy- veras algunos de nosotros son anuales y otros como yo por ejemplo nos quedamos por temporadas.

- Generalmente los recién llegados se quedan un tiempo para aprender a defenderse después deciden si se quedan o solo están aquí durante el verano- complemento Annabeth.

- Necesito llamar a mi mamá ¿Dónde hay algún celular?-

- ahh si sobre eso mejor no uses celular nosotros al usarlo mandamos señales de "aquí estoy monstruos cómanme"- me reí un poco d las palabras de Percy.

- pero…necesito decirle a mi mama donde estoy, se preocupara demasiado y pondrá a toda la policía de New York a buscarme- explique.

- ahh linda no te preocupes por eso, Grover fue a habar con ella, tu madre sabia lo que eres y sabia sobre este lugar- Annabeth intervino.

-¿Grover es la cabra cierto?-

- prefieren que los llamen sátiros- contesto Percy a mi pregunta.

- ultima pregunta ¿como sabré quien es mi padre?-

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto Annabeth.

- 15 ¿por?-

- te deben reclamar a los 13 años- comento Percy dudoso.

- Posiblemente es Romana Sesos de Alga- le dijo – ya ves como siguen las reglas.

- bueno se sabrá pronto no te preocupes mientras debes conocer el campamento- sugirió Percy y yo me levante de la cama para seguirlos.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

TADA! Ya se que nadie lee o deja reviews pero me gusta. Escribir así que enserio espero no estar escribiendo al aire

Sinceramente:

Su autora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo ni Percy Jackson y los Héroes del Olimpo me pertenecen si así fuera me hubiera ahorrado muchas muertes…En fin los personajes que no reconozcan si son mios y gracias por leer.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Cap.: 3**

Al Salir de la enfermería casi me rebana el cuello una espada, chico que la portaba murmuro un Lo siento y se fue detrás de la chica que casi choca conmigo y al parecer estaban en un duelo o batalla.

-¿cool no?- pregunto Percy a lo que annabeth le soltó un porrazo- Auchh- se quejo en voz alta y yo reí.

- bastante cool la verdad, aunque debo cuidar mas por donde voy soy medio distraída- admití alegre por alguna razón me sentía incluso mas cómoda que en mis otras escuelas o lugares a donde iba, lo cual es extraña considerando que amm aquí todos empuñan espadas…

- ¿THDA cierto?- pregunto annabeth.

- y dislexia- declare.

- no eres la única Alli todos lo tenemos- me dijo Annabeth haciéndome sentir mejor- la dislexia porque nosotros nacimos para leer griego antiguo por ejemplo cuando leíste Quimera en la pizarra lo leíste con facilidad y estaba escrito en griego.

- yo que creí que me estaba curando- me reí.

- Y el THDA es por tus reflejos para la guerra y batalla- dijo Percy ahora- de hecho debes escoger un arma ¿con que eres buena?

- Lo único para lo que he usado cosas afiladas en mi vida ha sido para cortar queso Percy- lo vi con una mirada de obviedad extrema.

- Sesos de Alga ve a ver que haces por ahí – le dijo Annabeth a Percy.

- Ok iré a ve si Tyson ya llego- dijo el para después darle un beso en los labios a Annabeth y luego irse.

- ¿son novios verdad?- le lancé una mirada picara.

- de seguro eres hija de afrodita-murmuro-pero si somos novios desde el final de la guerra del titán.- sonrió como boba enamorada.

- han estado en guerras- dije mas para mi perpleja- genial.

- te mostrare las cabañas- anuncio Annabeth jalándome la muñeca llevándome a una tipo plaza enorme con estatuas de los dioses y una fogata en el centro- la cabina 1- señalo la mas grande de todas- es la de Zeus esta vacía por el momento, la dos-señalo la que se encontraba a la derecha de la uno- es la de Hera es solo simbólica, la tres de Poseidón en ella el capitán es Percy- me guio hacia ella- la cuatro de Deméter Katie Gardner es la capitana, buenas personas , la cinco De Ares Clarisse de la Rue lo es ahí, cuida lo que les digas mueven bien la espada , la seis de Atenea ahí soy yo, la siete es de apolo su capitán es Will Solace, ellos son buenos con la música y la medicina, la ocho Artemisa simbólica igual aunque de vez en cuando vienen las cazadoras que son sus doncellas, la nueve Hefesto, Leo Valdez es su capitán a ellos se les da la maquinara, Diez Afrodita Piper Mclean, cuidado son buenos convenciendo, once Hermes sus capitanes son los gemelos Stoll y tienen las manos largas, la doce Dionisio capitán Pólux, la trece Hades de vez en cuando viene Nico, la catorce es Iris con Butch como capitán, la quince es Hypnos su capitán es Clovis, la dieciséis es de Némesis, la diecisiete es Nike, la dieciocho es Hebe, la diecinueve es Tyche y la veinte Hécate- así fue llevándome cabaña por cabaña hasta que termino.

- ¿Donde me quedare yo?- le pregunte.

-Mira no lo se pero te deben reclama a mas tardar esta noche si no tendremos que ir al Olimpo a arreglarlo se supone te deben reclamar a los trece o antes si es posible y tu tienes quince- me explico.

- ¿Por qué no me habrán reclamado a los trece?-

- No tengo ni idea Cariño pero quiero pensar que eres hija de alguno de los romanos ellos no van muy apegados a las reglas, o si no que fue mas bien un intento deliberado de protegerte tal vez no corrías mayor peligro y solo tenias que lidiar con problemas como maestros estrictos y era mejor así que no supieras nada y el destino te trajo acá- ella soltó un bostezo y se sacudió.

-¿esta cansada?- pregunte.

- no realmente solo me dio un poco de sueño pero no entiendo porque si dormí muy bien- contesto

- bueno ya conocí las cabañas ¿ahora?-

- bueno ya casi es hora de la cena pero podríamos ver si algún arma te gusta-

- suena genial-

Así Annabeth me guio hasta una especie de bodega con una omega grabada en la puerta ella la empujo y entramos. El lugar estaba a rebosar de armas tantas que asta a un traficante de armas se le harían demasiadas.

-¿te gusta?- escuche la voz de Annabeth.

- es genial- dije- acercándome a alguno que otro cachivache brilloso-¿de donde sacan tantas?

- bueno la cabina de Hefesto hace algunas y otras simplemente llegan aquí o incluso hay las cuales pertenecieron a nuestros ancestros- explico.

- ¿Cómo escojo una?-

- toma alguna y veamos que puedes hacer con ella-

Me acerque a una pila de armas que estaba sobre una mesa y las probé una a una, Las espadas demasiado pesadas, Las lanzas muy largas, las dagas muy cortas, los escudos demasiado grandes entre todo el desvalijé vi un destello y lo tome era una pieza de metal platinado con forma Octagonal no mas grande que mi mano, voltee a ver a Annabeth con duda en mi rostro.

-nunca había visto o escuchado algo sobre eso- contesto antes de que preguntará.

- ¿crees que pueda ya sabes tomarla? Me da curiosidad-

- supongo… no estas haciendo nada malo- me dijo para después volver a bostezar.

- solo quiero saber que hace tal vez le pregunte a alguien de la cabina 9-

- si seguramente ellos la hicieron- yo sonreí feliz de mi nueva adquisición.- creo que ya es horade ver la cena tal vez si haces un sacrificio

- no voy a matar a nadie annabeth- la interrumpí horrorizada.

- comida eso comida no matamos a nadie- me explico apresurada- lo damos como ofrenda a nuestros padres.

- ahh pudiste decir ofrenda en vez de sacrificio ¿sabes?- comente aliviada.

- lo siento lo siento-dijo mientras caminábamos hacia fuera.

Caminamos otro rato hasta que llegamos a un lugar con varias mesas largas más o menos veinte y una hoguera.

-aquí nos separamos linda va contra las reglas sentarte en la mesa de otra cabaña así que tendrás que sentarte en la de Hermes por hoy- me explico

- esta bien se ven buenas gentes-le dije tranquilizándola y ella de nuevo bostezo.

- provecho-me sonrió y se fue a sentar con sus hermanos.

Me comenze a acercar a la mesa de Hermes y pase junto a una mesa donde estaban sentados un grupo de rubios con carita somnolienta les sonreí parecían vaquitas bebes y olían a leche tibia me dieron apapachármelos y dormir con ellos pero me seguí de largo hacia la mesa de Hermes la mas numerosa.

Se me acercaron un par de gemelos con pinta de elfos ladronzuelos.

- me saludo uno de ellos- soy Travis

- Yo soy Connor- se presentaron los dos- somos los capitanes de la cabaña de Hermes.

- mucho gusto soy Allison…. heee me dijeron que me tenia que sentar con ustedes hasta que me reclamaran- dije sonriendo

El que se presento como Travis bostezo y me dijo- Síguenos- me guiaron hacia un puesto vacante y me senté.

-piensa en lo que quieras comer y aparecerá en tu plato al igual que la bebida- explico Connor

- oh y no olvides tu ofrenda- me recordó Travis y se fueron.

Para cenar pedí avena y un vaso de leche y me levante hacia la hoguera lista ara hacer mi ofrenda "quien quiera que seas por favor lánzame una señal me siento perdida y encontrada" rece con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí todo mundo estaba dormido sobre sus platos a excepción de los rubios que parecen vaquitas bebe y Quirón.

Yo estaba perpleja y parpadeé rápidamente, poco a poco se fueron levantando todos de su plato murmurando cosas como "Debería encontrar otra forma de reclamar a sus hijos" o "ya estoy harta que se me llene la cara de comida mas le vale no tener mas hijos",

Después de que todos guardaran silencio toda la atención se centro en mí que estaba paralizada frente al fuego.

-¡Salve Allison Dilaurentis, hija de Hypnos dios del sueño!-

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

LOLLY: gracias por leer y la verdad pensaba poner de quien era hija en el cap. 4 pero como eres la primera en dejar reviews alargue el capitulo

A todos los demás que me leen o los que no lo hacen y ven mi historia y siguen scrolleando sin entrar los quiero gracias

Atte:

Su autora


End file.
